sportscastingfandomcom-20200215-history
John Strong
John Strong is an American television play-by-play broadcaster who is the lead Major League Soccer, Bundesliga, United States men's national soccer team, and International play-by-play announcer for Fox Sports. His work has appeared on NBC, FOX, ESPN among other networks. Strong is a former radio host on 750-AM "The Game" in Portland, Oregon and was the radio and television play-by-play announcer for the Portland Timbers Major League Soccer team. Broadcasting career Strong began his broadcasting career while in high school at Lake Oswego High School, where he founded Laker Broadcasting. Strong created audio broadcasts of LOHS football and basketball games beginning in 2002. While attending School of Journalism and Communication at the University of Oregon, Strong worked at 750 KXL in Portland and was active at Oregon's campus station, KWVA. Strong continued his play-by-play work by broadcasting University of Oregon women's soccer, softball, and women's lacrosse. He also served as play-by-play voice for the Eugene Generals Junior Hockey team in 2005-06. Strong's first full-time broadcast job came at Portland's KXL radio and, later, 750 AM "The Game" in 2008. Strong produced "The Bald Faced Truth" radio show and also hosted a daily evening radio show called "Strong at Night" for the station. In 2010, Strong appeared on FSN Northwest as a play-by-play announcer for the Portland Timbers and in 2011 became the regular play-by-play announcer for Timbers broadcasts. Strong was a regular commentator on Europa League games for Fox Soccer, notably calling the 2013 Europa League final between Chelsea and Benfica. After the 2012-2013 season Strong moved to NBC Sports to cover Major League Soccer and English Premier League football. Following NBC's loss of Major League Soccer coverage to Fox Sports in 2014, it was announced that Strong was moving full-time to Fox Sports to head the Major League Soccer, and Women's World Cup coverage. Strong was previously working part-time for FOX when he was not obligated to his NBC duties. In 2015, Strong also began to serve as the lead play-by-play announcers for most United States men's national soccer team matches and MLS broadcast on FOX and FOX Sports 1, because of a new television contract between U.S. Soccer, Fox Sports, and ESPN. Brad Friedel joined him as the lead color commentator for these matches. He and lead color commentator Stuart Holden called the 2018 FIFA World Cup on FOX Sports, including the final. Strong's signature calls are "45 minutes down, 45 to go" at the end of every half and "This one finishes (final scoreline)" at the completion of every game. TV Credits * MLS: 2012–2014 (NBCSN), 2015–present (FOX Sports) * FIFA Women's World Cup: 2015 (FOX Sports) * UEFA Europa League: 2014–2016 (FOX Sports) * UEFA Champions League: 2016–2018 (FOX Sports) * FIFA World Cup: 2018 (FOX Sports) Honors In 2013, Strong was named Oregon Sportscaster of the Year by the National Sportscasters and Sportswriters Association.8 In 2011, he was awarded Major League Soccer’s Broadcast Call of the Year for his play-by-play call of midfielder Darlington Nagbe’s goal against Sporting Kansas City on July 2, 2011 at Jeld-Wen Field in Portland. Strong’s call has been viewed nearly two million times on YouTube.com and following the season was named the Timbers’ 2011 Play of the Year.9 Personaledit Strong is married to Nicole Wilcox, a former Washington State University soccer player who led the Women's Premier Soccer League in goals scored in 2011.10 Wilcox Strong coaches the Central Catholic High School girls' soccer team and was named the Mt. Hood Conference Coach of the Year after winning a league title in 2012.11